2 Boys 1 Sleeping Bag
by Destielixer
Summary: Mickey goes camping with Mandy and the Gallagher family. He forgets to bring his sleeping bag. He doesn't have one anyway. So he and Ian end up sharing - sharing more than just a sleeping bag.


"Shut the fuck up," Mickey growled holding his signature pose when he said that phrase, as he stared from Lip to Fiona and then to Mandy, "first and fucking foremost no one told me that you had to bring a goddamn sleeping bag and second, I don't fucking own one!"

"I got one," Mandy said as she held out hers waving it right in front of Mickey's face as she paraded past him, "no need to make a big fuss anyway your _boyfriend's _bound to have brought one for the two of you to share," she teased.

Mickey stared after her rolling his eyes at her departing figure, tongue in cheek he looked back to the two older Gallaghers, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he stood around awkwardly.

Before either Fiona or Lip could say anything, Ian was making his way over to their little gathering.

"Ian your uh – _boyfriend_ forgot to bring a sleeping bag on a camping trip," Lip said jerking a thumb at Mandy's brother before he made his exit, this wasn't his problem. Ian would figure something out for Mickey.

Fiona pursed her lips looking from her brother to Mickey, "Gotta go, I'll leave you two to it," she said as she slowly backed away from them.

Mickey glared after Lip, "They need to stop that," he said as he looked to Ian, all ruggedly good looking in jeans and his pack slung over his shoulder.

"Stop what?" Ian teased liking the way Mickey's cheeks coloured at this topic.

"You know what, the…" he paused gesturing about.

"The?"

"The fucking boyfriend thing," he said as he walked beside Ian, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"What you don't like being my boyfriend?" Ian asked him.

"That's bullshit and you know it Ian…it's just…" Mickey chewed on his lower lip, "I don't like it when people say it. It makes me feel all…" at this he gestured about again, "like I'm fucking dying from embarrassment or something. In a good way."

Ian chuckled, sometimes when they were alone together Ian almost forgets how goddamn cute Mickey is, like a grumpy fluffball of a cat that had just gotten it's fur ruffled. Mickey just acted him so differently when he was alone with him as compared to when they were with the others it's like he only truly opened up when he was in his presence and Ian liked that. He liked that he got to truly see Mickey.

"You'll get used to it," he told him, "they all just like to see you uncomfortable and getting all flustered. After all you are the neighborhood thug and not many people thought you'd find someone…let alone call them boyfriend."

Mickey flipped him off though a small grin gracing his features, "It's fucking gross…but I don't mind when you do it," he said plainly.

Yep, there it was again; these little moments when Ian's thug of a boyfriend would say these tender things, "Boyfriend," Ian said pointedly as he set down his backpack on a clear flat area, "You're so odd I fucking love it."

"Yeah, okay don't get all mushy on me now, Gallagher, we got a goddamn tent to pitch," Mickey chuckled as he helped Ian to set up the tent in what was going to be their sleeping area for the night.

* * *

><p>Yes, Mickey had been trying to avoid the whole 'I don't have a sleeping bag and therefore didn't bring one so now I need to share one with someone' ordeal for the whole day and it was going fine right until the moment Ian zipped up their tent.<p>

Mickey had curled up on his side in his jeans and tank top with his back to Ian. His black and white plaid shirt that he'd been wearing was now rolled up into a makeshift pillow under his head.

"Psst, Mick," Ian called and Mickey didn't even have to turn to know what this was going to be about.

"Hm?"

"D'you wanna share the sleeping bag?"

"Hell no, this ain't gonna be some Brokeback Mountain shit," he muttered, "I'm fine sleeping here."

Ian chuckled at Mickey's description, "Y'sure? You're going to freeze like that y'know?" he said, "Besides this is _our_ tent so…if anything crops up…" he trailed off; pausing there and letting it sink in. He did kind of want Mickey to snuggle with him.

Mickey rolled his eyes in the dark, "I said I'm fine…" he muttered.

Its not that he minded if anyone saw them going at it at all, hell he was sure that he would be alright if Ian's siblings caught them butt naked. It was the very fact that they were going to be alone together that scared mickey. He wasn't one for touchy feely lovey dovey shit. Yeah he cared for Ian and all but…sharing a goddamn sleeping bag was hella intimate. He pursed his lips contemplating the idea of going over to sleep with Ian…

The fingers that trailed lightly down his back startled him and sent a shudder down his spine. Ian's fingers were warm as fuck against his tank top and he could literally feel the heat radiating off him as the redhead's hand covered his shoulder.

"See you are cold," Ian said noticing the slight shiver.

"That wasn't the goddamned cold…" Mickey muttered

Ian grinned in the dark, "My bad…then what was that?"

"Shut the fuck up and scoot over," Mickey said as he finally decided to sleep with the redhead, he zipped himself into the bag next to Ian. It was nice and toasty next to the redhead Mickey thought maybe this wasn't gonna be too bad. It was only after he gingerly lay back down next to Ian that he realised that there would barely be an inch of space between them. His heart rate increased at the thought of spending the night like this with Ian, all pressed up together because of the sleeping bag.

Ian of course had already settled down on his side, back to him. So Mickey tried to just ignore the redhead's body warmth as he shimmied down into the sleeping bag. Call it fate or whatever the fuck it was, Mickey could feel himself getting hard because of the tight space and the rather constant – accidental brushing into Ian as he moved and tried to settle down for the night.

It was fucking _impossible_ not to think about it; about Ian sleeping fucking millimeters away and about the scene from Brokeback fucking Mountain…

"Ian…" he called, voice already raspy.

But the redhead didn't answer.

The fuck? Was he asleep that fast?

"Ian," he hissed again, more urgently this time.

No reply.

So he settled for shocking the redhead as he pressed up close to Ian from behind, slipped his arm around Ian's waist and purposefully rubbed his clothed erection against Ian's ass, "Ian fucking Gallagher, wake the fuck up," he rasped in the redheads ear.

"I was awake," Ian giggled as he rocked back into Mickey's hard on, "and so is this lil' feller of yours."

"Fuck you," Mickey snarled as he slipped his hand down south groping Ian's semi-hard dick, massaging the thick outline of it through Ian's jeans.

Ian purred and rubbed back against Mickey's erection, "And you didn't want to share a sleeping bag," he whispered.

"D-didn't know it would be this fun," Mickey rasped humping Ian's clothed ass as the redhead moaned, reaching a hand to his hip and urging him on, pulling him closer.

Ian gasped when he felt Mickey's hand slipping into his now unbuttoned jeans, massaging his cock through the flimsy material of his boxers. He bit down on his lower lip, stifling his cries as he felt a warm numbness begin to grow in his loins, "M-Mick," he gasped, hips bucking eagerly back into the raven's thrusts. He _wanted _Mickey. Blindly he shuffled around in the dark, reaching a hand behind as he tried to get Mickey's pants off.

"Easy firecrotch," Mickey chuckled as he unzipped them from the tight confines of the sleeping bag. They tumbled out of it, Ian already switching their places as he rolled atop him, pinning him to the ground. Mickey's breath came quickly as Ian's grip tightened around his wrists, currently pinned above his head. "Holy shit," he cursed as the redhead roughly rid him of his jeans with his free hand, kicking off his own in the process before he was eagerly rubbing his clothed dick against him.

Open-mouthed and panting Mickey watched, ensnared by Ian as the boy humped him. He looked hot as fuck and Mickey worked his hands free from Ian's grip pulling his lips down to his own in a kiss. He groaned into it as Ian's lips parted easily, the redhead shuddering as their tongues met in eager strokes.

Ian swallowed Mickey's moan as he slipped his hands under the raven's tank top, caressing heated skin, his thumbs teasingly rubbing circles against the tight buds of Mickey's nipples. Mickey's thighs tightened needily on either side of his waist as the boy beneath him shuddered, moaning into the kiss before pulling away now as he breathed heavily, chest heaving. Ian wasted no time in pulling off Mickey's tank top and then his own shirt so that they now both sat in equal states of 'boxers only'.

Mickey was staring up at him in the dark wide eyed and wanting, his kiss bruised lips parted as he panted for breath.

He grinned at Mickey, carding a hand through his hair affectionately as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's jaw and then continued kissing him all the way down his neck, his chest, down his stomach, which fluttered under his kisses and settled for his boyfriend's most sensitive area.

Mickey gasped as Ian's hot lips settled for sucking on the sensitive flesh just above the band of his boxers. His fingers reach to tangle in Ian's hair, "Just fuck me already," he groans hating how Ian loves to tease him like this. He hates how the redhead _knows _just how to make him beg.

"That's too soon," Ian chuckled, cheekily grinning up at him before going back to the matter at hand. Ian steadies Mickey's hips, holding onto them now as he rubs his face reverently against Mickey's crotch and the evident strain in his boxers, he purrs against it, looking up to Mickey whose eyes are closed, lip bitten down to prevent more noise as he lay before him.

Propping himself up on a elbow now, Mickey looks through hooded eyes at Ian who is fucking worshipping the bulge in his boxers, licking it through the material. His mouth is hot against his clothed shaft, slowly nipping at it, his sweet motherfucking tongue tracing out the tented bulge against the now damp material of his boxers.

Mickey hisses through clenched teeth, his fingers tightening in Ian's hair, "I-Ian stop…" he manages before he gasps feeling coolness settle around his heated dick.

Ian grinned up at Mickey as he tossed the raven's boxers to join the stack of their discarded clothes now, "Better?" he teased and he was sure Mickey was blushing at that.

"Shut the fuck up," Mickey growled reaching for Ian's boxers.

Ian laughed as he shifted to remove his own boxers and then reach over into his pack for the tube of lube he'd brought along. "One thing you never wanna forget is this," Ian told Mickey as he crawled back over to his side.

* * *

><p>Mickey hissed as he sat himself down on Ian's dick, he felt the thick warmth of it inside him, throbbing against his walls. Fuck, he could barely fucking breathe as he sat there adjusting to Ian's cock, gravity was a good bitch when it came to things like this.<p>

"You okay?" Ian asked smoothing hands affectionately up and down Mickey's thighs on either side of him as he lay beneath his boyfriend.

"Y-yeah, just…you're still fucking huge," he half growled, half gasped.

Ian took Mickey's hand from where it rested on his chest and pressed a kiss to his palm, "Do you hate it?" he asked coyly looking Mickey in the eyes as he licked his lips.

Mickey laughed, his breath shaky, "Hell no," he answered as he began to move his hips, feeling Ian's dick driving in and out of him now at a pace that he set.

Ian forgot how to talk then, his fingers linking with Mickey's as the raven-haired boy rode him.

"Oh god," he breathed feeling the walls of Mickey's ass clamping down on him each time he thrust back down on him. Ian grasped Mickey's hips, helping him now, lifting him up and down as he fucked himself down on his cock.

Mickey panted as he paused for a moment, just grinding himself back on Ian's thick length buried to the fucking hilt inside of him. He leaned in to kiss an equally breathless Ian, shuddering as he felt the redhead's hands ghosting up and down the bare expanse of his back before going to knead the fleshy mounds of his ass. He pulled away from the kiss burying his lips in Ian's neck now moaning against soft skin as the redhead now took control, thrusting up into him.

Ian was forcefully moved his hips now, fucking Mickey as the raven whined against his neck, sucking and biting his skin. Their eager panting, labored breathing and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was the only thing that echoed through their tent.

Ian groaned as Mickey's walls tightened considerably around him and he half smirked as he gripped the raven's cock, stroking his length.

"Ah…Ian…" Mickey panted as he quivered now, lying on his back. How he got there he couldn't fucking remember. He was a mess of sex and perspiration and Ian. He'd long since given up trying to be quiet and as he whimpered and whined under Ian, he felt a heated warmth pooling in his balls, "Ian…g-god…I'm…"

Ian's lips found Mickey's and he just growled into them, he knew he was nearing too.

* * *

><p>"They're still not up yet?" Mandy asked as she joined the Gallaghers sitting around the little fire for lunch. She'd already finished hers and now she wanted dessert.<p>

"Nope," Carl answered.

Fiona shook her head, "Haven't seen them since last night."

"I _need _to get those fucking marshmallows from Mick," she groaned as she sat down next to Lip.

"Didn't see them this morning at breakfast either," Debbie muttered as she tried to daintily eat a drumstick.

"Maybe you should check their tent," Lip said.

"What you mean you just _let _them sleep in?" Mandy asked looking over to where Ian and Mickey had pitched their tent.

Ian's siblings just shrugged. "Right. Okay I _need _my fucking marshmallows so, I'll go wake them up," she said as she stood and determinedly marched over to Ian's tent.

Gingerly she slipped her finger into the hole in the flap of the tent and pushed the zipper down and the sight that greeted her made her grin in mischief. Her brother and Ian were snuggled up together in the same sleeping bag, their clothes all discarded into a pile in the corner. She laughed softly as she took out her phone and snapped a picture of the two.

"This is _so _going on Instagram," she said as she cautiously grabbed the pack of marshmallows from Mickey's open bag, making sure that the plastic didn't crackle too much before she zipped the tent back up, leaving the two of them to their sleeping bag and their much needed sleep.


End file.
